


Harry Potter Drabble/Fic - To Share the Dream

by jtrevizo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtrevizo/pseuds/jtrevizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have a heart to heart talk with surprising results. Ignores epilogue of book 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Drabble/Fic - To Share the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the following:  
> 1\. This is the first fic I have ever written for HP  
> 2\. This is the first fic/drabble I have ever written for a ficathon or prompt  
> 3\. I am a H/Hr shipper but have found I like trio OT3 fic too

Things had fallen into a pattern for Hermione in the nine months following the final battle, in which Harry had come back from death to put the smack down on Voldemort with the elder wand.    
  


She had begun to casually date Ron; his attention to her and her likes making her feel giddy and helping her to get back some pieces of herself she’d thought lost. She’d taken her NEWTs and planned her career and watched her friends start to live their lives once again. And for her best friend… she watched Harry date Ginny, try to live a normal life and move past everything he had been through in the last 18 years.   
  


Yet through it all, she’d felt that something didn’t fit… something was missing. And then everything clicked into place finally one evening at Grimmauld when she’d gone to see Harry.    
  


Sitting together in the sitting room, listening to him talk about Ginny having walked out and how it was over between them, Hermione gave him some consoling words as she found herself thinking about the friendship she had with Harry.    
  


They’d known each other for nearly eight years now… had been best friends and allies through more trials and tribulations than most adults would ever see. During the last year of the war… when they’d spent months alone, on the run, they’d come to rely on one another in ways they never had before. She’d found herself more in tune with him than ever before and she found herself feeling… things she couldn’t quite comprehend for her best friend. So when the war had ended and Ron had pursued her in earnest, she’d pushed those feelings down without analyzing them and allowed herself to love and be loved by Ron.    
  


Now, as Harry gave her a wane smile and leaned over to lay his hand on her arm in thanks for her company, words and compassion, she felt her world go off-kilter. The simple action of his hand on her arm made her skin suddenly flush and freeze at once as all the pieces of eight years of feelings for this man fell into place.   
  


Looking at him, she felt her heart flutter in her chest and her breath catch. In all her wildest dreams she would never have believed that everything she’d been through with this man, all the feelings she had for him would have developed into *this*. But it was there, all the same.   
  


She realized in that moment that somehow, somewhere in the last year that she’d fallen for Harry Potter. That she loved him… was in love with him. Felt… so much when she was with him. Yet she hadn’t figured it out until now what it was and she was already with Ron…    
  


What a right mess, she thought to herself angrily.   
  


Yet she knew she couldn’t just shove what she felt for Harry away and just go about life with Ron. It wouldn’t be fair to Ron. Or her, or even Harry. She had to say something to him, even if her admission fell on uninterested ears. Then at least she could walk away knowing she’d at least told him; be sure that she was doing the right thing in being with Ron.   
  


She ran her fingers along the dark leather upholstery of the wing back chair she sat in, her eyes flicking from Harry’s face and down to her knees and back again.   
  


“Harry…” she began, her voice fading as she trailed off.   
  


“What?” he asked simply, his green eyes watching her intently as he tried to figure out his best friend’s sudden mood change.   
  


“I… bloody hell, I… I think…”   
  


“Of course you think,” Harry began with a smirk that made her glare at him.    
  


He was not making this any easier. At her glare he relented and sat back in his chair, letting her take her time to say whatever it was she needed to say.   
  


“Sorry…go on…”    
  


“I’m trying to tell you something important,” she tried to explain before going silent once again, her heart pounding in her chest as he watched and waited.   
  


She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before gathering all her Gryffindor courage and turning to him once more, determined to tell him how she felt.   
  


“I… I’ve realized that… I’m in love with you.”   
  


There was silence as Harry stared at her with wide eyes. As it dragged on, Harry continuing to stare at her, and she felt as if she’d destroyed something precious as he continued to do and say nothing.   
  


“Damn it, say something,” she pleaded.   
  


“Oh Hermione… I…” he started thickly before he trailed off and Hermione bent her head, unable to look at him, fearing the worst at her admission.   
  


Then before she knew it Harry had moved from his chair and was kneeling in front of her, reaching his hands up to rest on her knees. She swallowed hard, the start of tears that had appeared from out of nowhere causing her to swipe at them angrily with her hand.    
  


“Hermione… look at me,” he asked softly, his words cutting to her heart.   
  


Unable to not acquiesce to a request from him, she raised her head to regard him. Then suddenly his hands flew from her knees to cup her face as he surged upwards to kiss her, hard.    
  


She was stunned only long enough to recognize that Harry was kissing her before the passion of his lips on hers drew her into the kiss. Moments later she was kissing him back, letting him deepen the contact as parts of her heart and soul sung at the contact.   
  


Long minutes passed as they continued to kiss before Harry reluctantly pulled back, standing before her, his eyes pinned on her, his emotions naked within.   
  


“I love you too Hermione,” he said softly, prompting her to flow to her feet and crush him with a hug. He caught her easily, pinning her to him as if her presence there was key to his future survival.   
  


As Hermione embraced him, thinking of what she’d acknowledged, what he’d admitted, she thought about the future and was hit with a feeling of guilt and pain.   
  


There was still Ron… she loved him, she did, in a way that made her smile and laugh and feel like a desirable woman. But how she loved Harry was different. With him she felt like she could do anything; that his encouragement and passion made her a better witch, a better woman. She couldn’t see her future without him.   
  


She gave a soft groan as everything crashed around her… she had to choose between them. She couldn’t play with either of their emotions. But how could she choose? If only there was a way to keep from hurting either of them…   
  


“Harry… what about Ron?” she asked painfully, and he looked down at her with darkened eyes.   
  


“Do you love him?” he asked, his voice tinged with both worry and… understanding.   
  


“Yeah… but I love you as well. It’s different, you know? But I can’t…” she broke off, her fingers desperately curling into Harry’s shirt, her head dropping to his chest as she fought to keep the connection with this man she realized only recently she loved.   
  


Harry nodded slightly, bundling her tightly to him. He knew Hermione and Ron were together. During the last battle he’d seen things change between them, and when he’d thought that Hermione had no feelings for him it was easy to step aside and let them be together. But now… he didn’t want to lose her, even if it was to Ron.   
  


He sighed and ran a hand through her unruly hair, her head coming up to meet his eyes and he smiled sadly at her. He didn’t have it in him to step aside… she knew his feelings. He would have to let her make her own decision, and whatever it was, do his hardest to abide by it.   
  


“But you have to decide Hermione…” he said carefully, his own heart aching at the idea.   
  


“How? I don’t… Merlin, it’s too bad that you and Ron weren’t secretly lovers, then I wouldn’t have to choose…” Hermione said with a teasing, sorrowful tone and was instantly puzzled when she felt Harry go stiff in her arms.   
  


She pulled back and looked at him, the light of the stars and moon cascading on his pale face from the window behind her. His eyes darted back and forth behind his glasses, not wanting to meet hers. Her hands went to his face, pulling him towards her, forcing him to face her and Hermione felt it when he gave up fighting her, his body turning pliant under her fingers and his eyes returning to catch hers.   
  


“Harry?”   
  


“We… we sort of were… are… I mean…” he stammered, and then flushed a deep red.   
  


Hermione froze and stared, her mouth open ever so slightly as his words pierced her mind. She’d been secretly wishing that there was a way to keep from hurting anyone when she’d make her silly remark. But what Harry seemed to be saying…   
  


Of course, she knew that it wasn’t uncommon to hear stories about young men in British boarding schools forming ‘relationships’ with other guys in their school. What with spending all those years together in the dorms for months on end, growing up with other guys when you went through puberty; having ‘experimented’ with sex with one another wasn’t all that far fetched.   
  


But what Harry was suggesting… she considered that he might have not understood exactly what she meant. They were the closest friends, like brothers… could they really…   
  


“Harry? What do you mean, exactly?” she asked plaintively, her lips pursing as she looked at him.   
  


Harry sighed and pulled away from Hermione, moving to sit in one of the chairs as he took off his glasses, his body crumpling inward as he sat.   
  


“Ron and I… we…”   
  


“Were lovers?” she questioned, prodding Harry for an answer, and he nodded minutely.   
  


“But Ginny… me… you said…” she stated, confused, and he looked up at her with a bright smile.   
  


“I said that I love you, yeah… it’s still true. I didn’t think I could have you, and you were with Ron, so I decided I would be with Ginny.”   
  


“And Ron?”   
  


“We agreed…” Harry started, and then groaned lightly as he recalled the decision they’d made in the forest after Ron’s return, when they’d destroyed the locket horcrux. “We were going to do the normal thing… settle down with two great girls and have kids… And I knew he loved you… as much as he did me…”   
  


“So you and he…”    
  


“We still… want to be with each other… yeah…” he answered with a small embarrassed half grin that made Hermione’s heart skitter.   
  


“But you love me too, and I love Ron, and he loves you…” Hermione stated, her mind reeling at everything that she’d learned tonight. She pressed a hand to her temple as she struggled to digest it all. “Merlin, what a mess.”   
  


He sat there, looking up at her as his heart pulled him in two directions. But in some ways, they were the same one. And a sudden, daring idea filled his mind. It was impossible, but yet…   
  


“Is it really?” he asked finally, reaching up to take her hand, pulling her down to sit in his lap.   
  


“What do you mean?”   
  


He smiled at her, experiencing a moment of surprise as he realized the smartest witch of her age hadn’t put the pieces together like he had yet. Of course what he was about to propose was…   
  


“You and Ron love me,” he started, and she nodded with a half smile, “I love you and Ron and Ron loves us both. Maybe we don’t have to choose?”   
  


She blinked rapidly for a few moments before her eyes widened as her head fought to wrap around Harry’s suggestion. He and she and Ron… Everyone got what they wanted; no one had to be hurt. And they could be the trio they’d been since that Halloween nearly eight years ago for as long as they lived.   
  


She nodded vigorously and Harry smiled even more brightly as he recognized the acceptance in her eyes. Then she leaned forward and kissed him hard, before quickly pulling back to regard him once again, a matching smile on her face.   
  


“Let’s go and floo Ron and tell him the news.”   
  


-End-

  



End file.
